


Breaking hearts

by WhatwouldagentScullydo



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatwouldagentScullydo/pseuds/WhatwouldagentScullydo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a 2 part fic. the second isn't finished yet but should be up in a few days. i hope you enjoy it :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> this is a 2 part fic. the second isn't finished yet but should be up in a few days. i hope you enjoy it :)

Meredith didn’t plan on hiding from Addison but that’s exactly what she was doing. She knew that the woman was coming. The chief said there was a tough case so they’d called in Dr Montgomery. She knew that she’d be seeing her. She wasn’t expecting to be hiding out in a supply closet. Meredith practically falls over when she hears the door open, when she realises it’s Cristina she immediately grabs the front of the woman's lab coat and drags her to the back of the supply closet and instantly starts to rant. Cristina tries to protest, insisting she has a patient but Meredith isn’t stopping so she listens. Meredith finally tells Cristina about her 8 month relationship with Addison Montgomery. About how they were in love and how Addison broke her heart by packing up and leaving for a new life in LA without so much as a goodbye. Cristina is stunned to silence for a moment, she had absolutely no idea. ‘Are you still in love with her?’ She asks. Meredith looks at her she sees that Cristina isn’t mocking her for once so she gives her a sincere nod. ‘Then don’t let her leave without talking to her. But make sure she knows she was a total ass.’ Cristina smiles sheepishly and turns to get the supplies she needs before leaving.

* * *

 

Meredith almost turned to leave, she could pretend she was never there in the first place. But instead she knocks on the door and waits. ‘It’s open.’ The woman on the other side of the door calls out. Meredith takes a deep breath before stepping into the room and closing the door. Addison doesn’t look up right away, she finishes typing something on her laptop before turning her attention to Meredith. She freezes when she sees her. ‘ Meredith.’ Addison breathes. Addison stands and moves around the desk to stand in front of Meredith. Meredith reaches up and kisses Addison. She didn’t plan this either but she wanted to kiss her and didn’t feel like waiting. Addison moans into Meredith’s mouth as her arms come up and around her back, whilst Meredith’s hands make their way into Addison’s hair. When they pull away from the kiss, their foreheads are pressed together. ‘I’m sorry.’ Addison sighs. Meredith pulls back instantly, moving out of Addison’s arms. Addison can tell by the look on Meredith’s face that she’s upset by what she said. ‘Sorry for what?’ Meredith yells. ‘For our relationship? For running off to LA? Without a goodbye? Or for breaking my heart? Really Addison what are you sorry for?’ Meredith is crying, she knows she is because she always cries when she’s angry. The room is silent for a few moments. Addison walks towards Meredith and tries to put her hand on her arm. Meredith shoots her a look that tells her not to. Addison takes a deep breath. ‘I’m sorry for hurting you..but I’m not sorry for leaving. I had to get away from everything that was Seattle. Everything here was just too much…I knew if I’d have talked to you about it I’d have felt too guilty and I wouldn’t be able to leave but I couldn’t stay either. I am so sorry that I hurt you. You were the only good thing about this place in the end, baby. I love you.’ Addison finishes with a sigh. Meredith doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, she just thinks about what Addison has said. Meredith walks towards the door and turns. ‘I get it. I know why you did it but it still hurts. I love you too, Addie. I just don’t know what to do.’ Meredith only makes it halfway down the hallway before she feels Addison’s hand on her arm. She turns to find Addison crying. Meredith pulls her into her arms, unable to fight the urge to comfort her. She rubs her back gently. ‘Shh, it’s okay Addie, I’m here. I’m here, babe.’ After a few moments of soothing words Addison moves her head so that she can see Meredith. ‘I walked away…Meredith..I walked away and I shouldn’t have…I know that. So I’m asking you not to walk away now. Please, can we figure something out? It’s been hell not being with you…I know that we live in different states but we can make it work, right? Please, Meredith. I’m begging you baby, let’s try.’ Addison is crying again and Meredith lifts her hands to her cheeks to rub the tears away. Meredith sighs. ‘We can’t.’ She whispers. She’s crying now too. ‘You know we can’t. We couldn’t deal with long distance Addie. We can’t live in the same state because you have your work in LA and I have to finish residency. I love you Addie but we can’t be together. I’m sorry but you know it’d never work for us.’ Meredith looks at Addison while she waits for a response. Addison nods. She knows Meredith is right. She straightens herself up and wipes the tears from her face. ‘Goodbye, Dr Grey.’ She holds her hand out for Meredith to shake. Most people would find this cold and heartless but Meredith knows it’s anything but. Addison is a person who feels too much, so this seemingly cold gesture is Addison’s way of making this hurt less. If only it were that easy. Meredith sighs. ‘Goodbye, Dr Montgomery.’ She shakes Addison’s hand before walking away.


	2. Fixing it

Meredith was in a trance and didn’t hear Cristina talking to her until the other woman threw a water bottle at her. ‘Ow, Cris. What was that for?’ Meredith asks. Cristina laughed before repeating what she had said. ‘Montgomery is leaving tomorrow morning. You really gonna let her go?’ Meredith sighs. ‘What choice do I have? We can’t do long-distance and it’s not like I can transfer in the middle of my residency…I mean…that’d be stupid, right?’ Cristina looks at Meredith who avoids her gaze. ‘You’ve already asked the chief about a transfer haven’t you?’ Meredith nods. ‘He said he didn’t recommend it but if I decide it’s what I want then he’ll help me.’ Cristina shakes her head. ‘Mer, is she really worth it? I mean is the relationship worth it? She did sort of leave you without an explanation…is it worth risking residency over?’ Cristina looks at Meredith questioningly. ‘I know she did, Cristina but that’s just Addie, when she gets scared she avoids. She was afraid to talk to me because she thought I’d make her stay…I’d have tried too so she wasn’t wrong to be scared. I know that doesn’t excuse what she did but this is the only way I can think to fix our relationship…and I really, really wanna fix it. I love her so much, I don’t want to spend any more time without her.’ Cristina doesn’t say anything for a few moments. ‘Then tell her, but promise me you won’t leave without a proper goodbye.’ Meredith smirks. ‘You mean tequila and dancing it out?’ Cristina laughs and nods. ‘I promise.’ Meredith nodded. Crisitna pulls Meredith into a hug. ‘This is a one off.’ Meredith laughs, ‘You say that every single time.’ Meredith says holding Cristina a little tighter.

* * *

 

Meredith really shouldn’t be so afraid of this door but every time she’s faced with it she gets the urge to run. Instead she knocks the door. Addison opens the door and pauses before moving to allow Meredith to come in. Meredith sits at the couch and gestures for Addison to join her. Meredith doesn’t say anything for a few moments, she plays with her sleeves because she’s nervous. Addison takes Meredith’s hands in her own to stop her. ‘What’s wrong?’ She asks, looking into Meredith’s eyes. Meredith smiles then. ‘I wa…wanna. I wanna come to LA with you. I talked to the chief he said he’d help me transfer but that I’d have to work here for another 2 weeks so you would have to go without me and I’d come later but I’m coming to LA because I miss you too much and I don’t wanna waste any more time.’ Meredith finished in a rush. Addison looks at Meredith with wide eyes before asking, ‘Are you serious? You’ve been avoiding me for 2 weeks and now you wanna move to LA with me. Meredith what are you thinking?’ Addison stands and starts pacing the room. ‘No wait, what am I thinking. I love you. You’re crazy, but I love you. Are you sure you want this?’ Meredith stood up and placed her hands on Addison’s arms to stop her pacing. ‘Honestly? I think this might be the craziest thing I’ve ever done but I’m sure about you, about us so I’m doing this…if you’ll let me?’ Addison pulls Meredith into her arms and hugs her tightly. ‘Yes. Yes. Oh My God, yes. Meredith, thank you.’ When Addison pulls back from the hug, tears are streaming down her face. Meredith wipes the tears away before pressing her lips against Addison’s. ‘We still have so much to talk about.’ Addison says when they pull back from the kiss. ‘I know.’ Meredith nods before sitting on the couch and pulling Addison to sit beside her. ‘Which is why I’m coming to your hotel room tonight and we’ll order room service for dinner and we’ll talk everything out.’ Meredith says before kissing Addison again. ‘You really think we’ll get much talking done in my hotel room?’ Addison raises an eyebrow and smirks suggestively. ‘Get the dirty out of your head now. It’s not happening, until _after_ the talking.’ Meredith smirks. Addison laughs and holds her hands up ‘Fine, fine, I can deal with that.’ Meredith smiles. The two women are silent for a few minutes. Meredith pulls Addison to lay down against her. ‘Are you allergic to cats?’ Addison asks. ‘What?’ Meredith laughs. ‘Sorry that literally came out of no-where. I have a cat…in LA. There’s a cat and it lives in my, uh, our house so I need to know if you’re allergic to cats.’ Meredith laughs again. ‘No, Addie. I’m not allergic to cats.’ Addison snuggles into Meredith a little and nods against her chest. They hold each other for a little while, talking about the practice Addison works at in LA and their house on the beach, they just enjoy being together for as long as they can before either of them are needed for patients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this didn't turn out quite how I expected. I hope you enjoy it regardless :)


End file.
